funfriendsand_a_housefandomcom-20200214-history
The coolio 9 in NY part 2
The coolio 9 in NY part 2 *Outside the house* Gigi: OMG!!! GUYS, I CANT BELIVE WE’RE REALLY GOING TO NEW YORK!!! Bradley: remember that first we have to spend 3 hours of our lives sitting in a plane Ali: and we’ll miss our plane if we don’t leave right now! Cat: TAY!! COME HERE, IT’S TIME!!!! Taylor: COMING!!! Austin: be careful Tay, always remember, if something bad happens scream as loud as you can! Taylor: *laughs* I’ll be ok! Really! Alex: don’t worry bro, I’ll be with her! Austin: all the time? Alex: MOST of the time Austin: maybe we should hire a bodyguard Taylor: AUSTIN I’LL BE OK!!! Ali: don’t worry, we have Alex and Bradley, what else do we need? Austin: a bodyguard Ali: AUSTIN!!! Taylor: we’re going to be ok! Relax! Ali: today you’re having your date with Ally!!!! Austin: I know!!! Zendaya: you should be worry about it and not about us Mykaela: YUP! Marley: GUYS, WE’RE GPING TO MISS OUR PLANE IF WE DON’T LEAVE RIGHT NOW!! Gigi: LET’S GO TO THE BEST 3 MONTHS OF OUR LIVES!!! Bradley: WHOO HOOO!!! *in the airport* Ally: *grabbing Austin’s hand* HAVE FUN GUYS!!! Mykaela: THANKS!!! Ali: WE WILL!!! *in the plane* Alex: OK! What are we going to do in these 3 hours? Cat: I’m going to thinking about new ideas for a song with Tay! Taylor: YUP! But if you want, you can take my DS and play Zelda Alex: thanks *takes Taylor’s Ds* Rossay: DO YOU LIKE ZELDA!!? Taylor: no, I LOVE ZELDA!!! Cat: Taylor’s a tom boy! Zendaya: I thought you were a player? Taylor: I’m both! Alex: how’s that even possible? Taylor: IM WEIRD OK!? Mykaela: me and Marley are going to play truth or dare who wants to play? Everybody: ME! Taylor: ok, Alex, truth or dare? Alex: truth! Taylor: tell me the name of your first kiss Cat: *stares at him* Alex: Hum mm… PFFFF… I haven’t had one yet! Taylor: ALEX!!! YOU CHOOSED TRUTH, NOW SPEACK!! Alex: OK! Rose Anelle Cat: *gasp* leaves Alex: *mad* THANK YOU VERY MUCH TAY! Bradley: HOLD ON!!!!! ROSE ANELLE!?!? Alex: yeah why? Bradley: THAT’S MY GIRLFRIEND!!!! Marley: ok… maybe we should stop playing truth or dare Taylor and Ali: YUP! *one hour latter* Taylor: UGH!!!! IM BORED!!! Zendaya: ME TOO!!! Gigi: who wants to play “Gigi’s trying to sleep, so please don’t make too much noise” Bradley: don’t worry, I’m not going to speak with anybody *coff* special with Alex *coff* Alex: BRO! Please, I was 13 years old, HOW DID YOU WANTED ME TO KNOW SHE WAS GOING TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!? I DID EVEN KNOW YOU YET!?!? Bradley: whatever! Taylor: please bro!!! You guys are best friends! Bradley: HE KISSED MY GIRLFRIEND!!! Zendaya: BUT SHE WASN’T YOUR GIRLFRIEND YET!!! Taylor: GUYS SHUT UP!!! Flight attendant: guys, could you please stop shouting there are people here trying to sleep Everybody: *embraced* sorry *In the airport of New York* GIGI: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG WE’RE IN NEW YORK GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rossay: I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW WE’RE IN NEW YORK!!! Zendaya: OMG NY CLOTHES!!!!!! Taylor: OMG NY GUYS!!!! Marley: where are we going to meet R5? Alex: in our Hotel Cat: EPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!! Taylor: I CANT BELIVE THIS!!!! *in the hotel* Ross: where are we supposed to meet with the coolio 8? Riker: here, they’ll be here soon! Rydel: GREAT! Finally more girls, I’LL SOMEBODY TO TALK ABOUT GUYS WITH!!! Rocky: it’s late, where are they? Ratliff: I hope they’re fine! *the coolio 8 comes into the hotel* Zendaya: he- he- he- he- Taylor: *gives zendaya a little blown* Zendaya: HEY! Ross: hey, I’m Ross Zendaya: *giggling* I know Ali: remember Ali you have Lucas, remember Ali you have Lucas, remember Ali you have Lucas Taylor: Hi, I’m Taylor Rocky: hello! Taylor: *giggling* hi! Marley: remember Marley you have Justice, remember Marley you have Justice, remember Marley you have Justice Riker: we have heard a couple of your songs; you guys have a lot of talent! Gigi: *giggling* you think so? Rydel: TOTES YEAH! Mykaela: REALLY?! Bradley: remember Bradley you have Rose, remember Bradley you have Rose, remember Bradley you have Rose Alex: hello! Its pleasure to meet you Ratliff: you guys should go to your rooms and unpack your things; we’re going to do the same Markey: kk! *In R5’s room* Ross: ROCKY!!!!!! Rocky: what? Ross: you like Taylor!!!! Rocky: PFFFF of course not!! Ross: OH PLEASE!! Rocky: WHO CARES, YOU LIKED ZENDAYA!! Ross: PFFFF totes not!!! Riker: AWWWWW you guys are so cute! Ratliff: PLEASE!! YOU LIKED GIGI!!! Rocky, Ross and Ratliff: RIKEEEEEEEEERRRRR…. Riker: UGH, OK YEAH! Rydel: awwwww Ross: ok, let’s make a deal Rocky: what? Ross: I’ll ask zendaya out if rocky asks Taylor out! Rocky: I’ll ask Taylor out if Riker asks Gigi out Riker: I’ll ask Gigi out only if Ross ask zendaya out Ross: DEAL! *Latter that day, the studio* Rydel: I heard you guys wrote a song for this concert! Cat: YUP! Taylor: Cat and I wrote it! Rocky: lets hear it! Zendaya: ok! Mykaela: this song is call my crush! Hope you like it! *everybody takes their instrument and start playing* *Taylor, Cat, Zendaya, and Ali start singing* Taylor, Cat, Ali, and Zendaya: Na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na Taylor: His name is written above my heart Like he fell from the stars And when he says hello I can't deny That I want him to be mine Ali: He's the sweetest kind of guy The sweetest kind of guy The more I get to know him Well the more I cannot hide That he's on my mind every single day ay Hope he never goes away Ali, Zendaya, Cat, and Taylor: My crush has got to be the real thing I love how good that I've been feeling I'm dreaming head over heels and Over my crush, my crush, my crush Cat: Oh, he knows me better than I know myself With every word he says I melt I've been looking for someone to share my everything And I finally found my dream Zendaya: I can't wait to see his face Wait to see his face When he looks at me like that Oh I feel like I can faint I've got butterflies and they're flying all over the place Hope I always feel this way Cat, Taylor, Ali, and Zendaya: My crush has got to be the real thing I love how good that I've been feeling I'm dreaming head over heels and Over my crush, my crush, my crush My crush has got to be the real thing I love how good that I've been feeling I'm dreaming head over heels and Over my crush, my crush, my crush Taylor: When I see him, I go crazy Can't control emotions lately Ali: When our eyes meet, my heart's flying up above The clouds I'm gliding Cat: All I know is, I'm so happy Out of everyone he gets me Zendaya, Taylor; Ali, and Cat: My crush has got to be the real thing I love how good that I've been feeling I'm dreaming head over heels and Over my crush, my crush, my crush My crush has got to be the real thing I love how good that I've been feeling I'm dreaming head over heels and Over my crush, my crush, my crush My crush has got to be the real thing I love how good that I've been feeling I'm dreaming head over heels and Over my crush, my crush, my crush Rydel: O Ratliff: MY Riker: GOD Ross: ! Ali: was it THAT bad? Rocky: ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? YOU GUYS WERE AMAZING!! Taylor: *giggling* thank you! Ratliff: Ross, Riker, Rocky, did you forgot already about “something” Rocky: hum mm… Taylor, have you seen already the garden of the hotel? Taylor: no, how is it! Rocky: AMAZING! I NEED TO SHOW YOU, COME HERE! *grabs Taylor’s hand and leaves with her* Ross: zendaya did you saw the lobby of the hotel? Zendaya: just for a second Ross: YOU HAVE TO SEE IT!! *grabs Zendaya’s hand and leaves* Riker: hum mm…hummm….huuuuu…. EVERBODY HERE, OUT!! Everybody: *leaves* Riker: *grabs Gigi’s arm* hold on, not you! *In the garden with Taylor and Rocky* Taylor: OMG, these roses are beautiful Rocky: the garden of this hotel is the reason why I stay here every time I come to New York Taylor: that’s really cute *blushes* I mean, cause you’re a guy…. And you like flowers Rocky: don’t worry I understood the first time! Taylor: *blushes* Rocky: listen, I was wondering if you would like to go out some time Taylor: really? Rocky: yes! Taylor: OF COURSE! Rocky: GREAT! What would you like to do? Taylor: would you like to have a picnic in central park? Rocky: AWSOME! *cuts a flower and gives it to Taylor* see you then *leaves* *in the lobby with Zendaya and Ross* Zendaya: WOW!! This place is enormous!! Ross: I know! Every time I come to New York I like to stay in this hotel cause this lobby… I don’t know it inspires me! Zendaya: nice! Ross: hey Zendaya: yes? Ross: I was wondering if you would like to go out with me Zendaya: seriously? Ross: yes, there’s going to be a music festival in the hotel this Saturday, would you like to go with me? Zendaya: TOTALLY! Ross: perfect! See you then *hugs Zendaya and leaves* *in the studio with Gigi and Riker* Gigi: hum… so? Riker: I was wondering if maybe…. Would you go out with me? Gigi: REALLY!? Riker: hum… YES Gigi: TOTES YEAH!! Riker: what would you like to do? Gigi: LET’S GO TO THE GO CARTS!! Riker: *laughs* OMG! Ok! *kisses Gigi’s cheek and leaves* *Later that day in the coolio 8’s room* Zendaya, Taylor and Gigi: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG IM HAVING A DATE WITH A LYNCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zendaya: IM DATING ROSS!! Taylor: IM DATING ROCKY!!! Gigi: IM DATING RIKER!!!!!!! Bradley: WOW! Guys, wanna go for a hamburger to celebrate? Mykaela: YAY!! Marley: PLEASE!! Rossay: IM STARVING!! Ali: NOOO!! LET’S GO FOR SUSHI PLEASE!!! Mykaela: we can go to the house of sushi and hamburgers! Everybody: YAY!!!!!!!!! *in the house of hamburgers and sushi* ****: *covers Bradley’s eyes* WHO AM I? Bradley: *big smile* ROSE!!! Rose: HELLO!! *hugs Bradley* Alex: HUMMMM……… Cat: HUMMMMM…… Rose: ALEX!?!? Alex: yup! *awkward* Cat, Alex, Rose and Bradley: HUMMMMM….. Taylor: aww, dot you just love awkwardness? Rossay: yup! Cat: *gives Taylor a little blown in the arm* Rose: don’t worry, we’re mature guys, all these things happened a lot time ago and we can totally have lunch all together and have fun, right? Everybody: RIGHT! *in the table* Rose: so……. Alex: so…… Bradley: so….. Cat: so……. *stares at Rose* I’m Alex’s new girlfriend Rose: hum mm…. Hi? Alex: calm down cutie! Rose: *coff* cutie *coff* really *coff* Bradley: *looks at Rose* ROSE!! Rose: what?! Bradley: never mind Zendaya: guys, I think I’m going to cancel my date with Ross Everybody: WAIT, WHAT!?!?! Zendaya: HE’S ROSS LYNCH!!!!! I’m pretty sure he’s gone out with the prettiest girls in the world and well… I’m just… me! Taylor: if you don’t go to your date with Ross I won’t go to my date with Rocky Gigi: If you don’t go to your date with Rocky, I won’t go to my date with Riker Ali: what!?! Zendaya: Tay, GI, IS ROCKY AND RIKER LYNCH!!! YOU HAVE TO DO THIS!! Gigi: Zend, you have to do this too!! Ali: don’t you remember the first day of summer, when it was just you, me, and Tay, we’re tighter, ALWAYS! Bradley: I’m gonna sound like an idiot saying this but: ITS ROSS LYNCH ARE YOU CRAZY!!! DO IT!! Rossay: Bradley’s right Zend, you have to make this! Zendaya: imp gonna mess it up! Ali: no you won’t!! Rossay: ZENDAYA MARIE VALENTINE!! GO OUT WITH ROSS LYNCH!! Zendaya: ok, will! Rose: what, are you guys talking about THE Ross Lynch!?!?!? Ali: OH YEAH!! Bradley: why? Rose: OMG I LOVE R5!! Gigi: actually, we met them this Saturday; we’re going to perform with them! Rose: OMRG!!! *Taylor’s phone start ringing* Taylor: hello? Austin: hey, how’s everything? Taylor: oh! Hi Austin, everything’s great! Austin: cool! Where are you? Taylor: I’m in the house of sushi and hamburgers! Austin: cool! Taylor: everybody, say “hello Austin” Everybody: HELLO AUSTIN!! Ali: what up! Look our food is ready!! Bradley: yay! Rose: ALI, YOU LIKE MUSHROOM HAMBURGERS TOO!?!?!? Ali: TOTES YEAH!!! Rise: AESOME!! *high five with Ali* *Saturday’s night, in the coolio 8’s room* Ali: Zendaya: the music festival with Ross Taylor: picnic in central park with Rocky Gigi: Go cards with Riker Mykaela: what do you have in mind? Ali: Taylor, you’re going to the park so you could use a casual dress with a pair of cute shoes and a little necklace, Zendaya, you’re going to an elegant music festival so you could wear a dress, heels and jewelry and Gigi, you’re going to the go cards so you can wear a pair of converse with shorts and a cute T-shirt! Gigi: perfect! Taylor: LET’S GET READY!!! *I hour latter* Zendaya: guys, let’s go!! Ali: good luck!! Taylor: thanks!! *At Taylor’s date* Rocky: *laughing* REALLY, A BODYGURAD REALLY!?!? Taylor: *laughing* I KNOW RIGHT!!! Rocky: Austin’s your brother? Taylor: no, Austin’s my cousin and Alex is my twin brother! Rocky: but I thought Alex was Cat’s boyfriend? Taylor: he is!! Rocky: WAIT!! Your best friend’s boyfriend is your brother?!?!? Nice one!! Taylor: LOL!! Taylor and Rocky: *laughing* *At Gigi’s date* Riker: FINALLY I WON!!!!! Gigi: yeah, finally you won the 3rd round! Riker: wow, I never met a girl who was so good with go cards! Gigi: thanks! Riker: hey, wanna have a 4rd round? Gigi: sure! I’ll enjoy beating you again! Riker: sorry sweetie, YOU’LL LOOSE!! Gigi: *laughing* *At Zendaya’s date with Ross* Ross: look! They’re selling guitars over there!!!! Zendaya: OMG!!! THIS GUITAR IS BEAUTIFULL!!! And it’s autographed by Elvis Presley!!!!!!!! Ross: OMG!! I LOVE ELVIS PRESLEY!!! Do you play guitar? Zendaya: yeah! I play guitar since 5 and by the way I LOVE ELVIS PRESESLY TOO!! Ross: well, this is a really good guitar you should buy it! Zendaya: you know what? I will!! Wait, its $500 dollars, I can’t buy it *upset* Ross: you know what; I’m going to buy it for you! Zendaya: Ross, that’s really cute but I can’t let you to do that! Ross: it’s ok! I want to do this *laughs* I’m going to buy this guitar for you and there’s nothing you can do! *evil laugh* Zendaya: *laughs* Ross: excuse me sir, I want to buy this guitar Sales clerk: sure! Here you go! Ross: here’s the money! *grabs the guitar* it’s all yours Zend Zendaya: *grabs the guitar* OMG thank you, but I still thinking you should give it back! Ross: oh please! It’s a gif for you! Zendaya: *blushes* ok! I’ll stay with it! Ross: hey, it’s late; we should go back to the hotel! Zendaya: ok! Ross: *grabs Zendaya’s hand and smiles at her* let’s go back! *At Taylor’s date* Rocky: we should go back to the hotel, it’s late! Taylor: yeah we should! The night is getting cold! *starts picking up everything* Rocky: do you feel cold? Taylor: yeah, little bit! Rocky: *Gives his jacket to Taylor* Taylor: thanks! *blushes* Rocky: *smiles at her* let’s go back to the hotel! *At Gigi’s date* Gigi: what time is it? Riker: 9:45 pm do you wanna go back to the hotel? Gigi: yeah please Riker: ok *grabs Gigi’s hand and leaves* *At R5’s room* Rydel: *giggling* sooooo…… Ross: best night ever! Riker: oh yeah! Rocky: totes yeah! Ratliff: aww you guys are not kids anymore! Rocky: *takes a pillow and punches Ratliff* *At the coolio 8’s room* Ali: sooooo….. Zendaya: best night ever!!! Gigi: oh yeah Taylor: totes yeah! Cat: aww I think somebody’s in love!!! Taylor: no, it’s not love yet, but I need to write a song right now! *walks to the hotel’s music room* Gigi: I wanna help, I need to write take out all these feels!! Zendaya: I just want to sing! Cat: ok! Ali: have fun guys! Mykaela: make a great song!! Marley: they will! Gigi: thanks guys! We’ll try! *In the music room* Taylor: *playing the piano* It's been said and done Every beautiful thought's been already sung And I guess right now, here's another one So your melody will play on and on With the best of' em Zendaya: You're beautiful Like a dream come alive, incredible A centerfold miracle, lyrical You saved my life again And i want you to know baby Taylor, Zendaya, and Gigi: I, I love you like a love song baby I, I love you like a love song baby I, I love you like a love song baby And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat I, I love you like a love song baby I, I love you like a love song baby I, I love you like a love song baby And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat Gigi: Constantly Boy you play through my mind like symphony There's no way to describe what you do to me You Just do to me what you do And it feels like i've been rescued I've been set free I'm hypnotized by your destiny You're magical, lyrical, beautiful You are And I want you to know baby Taylor, Zendaya, and Gigi: I, I love you like a love song baby I, I love you like a love song baby I, I love you like a love song baby And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat I, I love you like a love song baby I, I love you like a love song baby I, I love you like a love song baby And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat Taylor: No one compares You stand alone To every record I own Music to my heart That's what you're A song that goes on and on Taylor, Zendaya, Gigi: I, I love you like a love song baby I, I love you like a love song baby I, I love you like a love song baby And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat I, I love you like a love song baby I, I love you like a love song baby I, I love you like a love song baby I love you, like a love song Everybody: *comes into sonic boom* *clapping* WHOOOO!!! Zendaya: AHH!! What are you guys doing here? Bradley: LISTEING A GREAT SONG!! Mykaela: TOTALLY!! Marley: I love it!! Gigi: awwwww thanks guys!! Rossay: we’re totally going to sing that song in our concert! Taylor: well….. Alex: PLEASEEEEEE!!! Cat: PLEASEEEEEEE!!! Gigi: OK! Everybody: YAY!! *the next day, in the back stage after the concert* Rocky: GUYS, YOU WERE AMAZING!! Rydel: BRADLEY, YOU HAVE AN AMAZING TALENT!! Rose: *kidding* he also has a girlfriend, just so you know! Bradley: *laughs* Riker: you did a great job giggling Gigi: giggling? Riker: it’s my new nickname for you! Gigi: * Giggling* that’s very cute! But, why? Riker: because I think it’s adorable when you’re giggling Gigi: then I guess I should do it more often *giggling* Ross: you’re an amazing singer Zend, by the way, thanks for playing your guitar in this concert! Zendaya: no problem! *hugs Ross* Rocky: and thanks for not giving me back my jacket Tay Taylor: OMG, I’m very sorry, I forgot it! I’m so, so, so, so, so, so, so- *gets cut by rocky* Rocky: I’m just kidding, you can stay with it you look cute in it! Taylor: *blushes* Marley: well… I think we should celebrate an amazing concert in Peter Piper Pizza!! Rossay: YAY!! Riker: I’ll have a lot of fun looking for a game where I could beat giggling! Gigi: good luck trying! Taylor: guys, tomorrow we’re going to Everybody: LONDON!!!!